


Black and Blue

by HeavensOkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fights and Apologies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meme, What Color is This Dress, destiel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensOkay/pseuds/HeavensOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees black and blue. Cas sees gold and white. Sam tells them both to shut the frick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The dress is blue and black end of argument.

It had taken over Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Facebook, Youtube, and nearly every other social media site out there. Thousands of debates and arguments had divided the nation. The facts and tons of evidence were being picked apart and tested and examined. On February 26th, 2015, America lost its shit over a stupid ugly dress. 

_Is it blue and black or gold and white? What color is this dress?_

You couldn't even open your phone or laptop without being bombarded with pictures of a dress, and the Winchester clan was more than sick of it.

"Cas, if you go online that shop sells a lacey bodycon dress in, and I quote, 'Royal Blue-Black'," Dean argued. "They don't offer a white and gold one. The dress is fucking black and blue."

"Dean when I remade you I did not make you colorblind. Look at the picture! It is obviously white and gold! People who see black and blue are just depres-"

"Oh my god Cas, you really buy into that psycho crap about personalities seeing different colors? That has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your billion year old eyes cannot see what is in front of you!" the older brother sighed. "Its one of the ugliest dresses I've ever seen why do people even care." 

"Dean humans see different colors! My red isn't the exact same as your red! All our eyes are unique and different. I truly believe there is no reason to believe the gold lace could be considered black. And white is very different from blue," the angel said. 

"Yeah and this dress is becoming super famous because some retards don't understand not all humans have the same eyes. I'm sorry but the dress is black and blue," Dean answered. "Babe I'm really tired let's just go to bed."

"No Dean. The dress is white and gold. More people think that than the black and blue side. And people who see black and blue can indeed see it as white and gold, but us white and gold people cannot see it as blue and black. That says something about that dress," Cas whined. 

"Cas, let me just shut you up once and for all. That photo was taken inside a building, correct?" Dean inquired. 

"Yes," the ex-angel replied. 

"Well inside buildings they use light bulbs, electricity. That gives off more of a yellow light. Point is it is artificial," Dean stated. "The yellow light mixed with the blue color to create a white looking thing, it all has to do with our eyes and brains and color perception."

"Okay?" Cas replied. 

"And you see, sunlight, or natural light gives of more of a blue light. Sunlight is real light, not artificial light. Now if you do something with the contrast and brightness and adjust it to how the dress would look in the sun, it looks blue," Dean said, showing the photoshopped pictures. "Also there is a picture going around where some girl put that dress through Adobe Colors, a program that identifies colors. It identified it as a blue material with grayish black lace. The dress is blue and black," Dean said. The hunter walked off to bed, smiling a little knowing he had won the argument. 

Cas had come to the couples shared bed an hour later without a goodnight as they both fell asleep. The next day Dean got the feeling his boyfriend was avoiding him. He brushed it off as superstition and carried on with his day.

"Hey Sammy what color do you-"

"Dean if you don't shut the hell up I will kill you," the younger brother said. 

"Who pissed in your Cheerios kid?" Dean laughed. 

"This dress thing is stupid as shit. It's an ugly dress and its just some stupid optical illusion," Sam sighed. "Dean you realize you and Cas had your first fight last night, right?" 

Dean cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, Sammy we didn't fight about anything I mean-" 

"Cas is upset because he doesn't like losing arguments and battles. That's kind of been his whole life the past couple years if you don't remember Dean," Sam replied. "Look just go apaologize. It may mean nothing to you but Cas is just kind of upset." 

If it had upset Cas, it certainly mattered to Dean. He walked into Cas's room and saw the angel sitting on the side of his bed. 

"Hey Cas," Dean said with a smile. 

Cas looked up at him and mumbled a "Hello Dean" back. 

"Baby what's wrong? You're not...you're not mad at me for the whole dress thing right? It's just a stupid dress," Dean said as he rubbed his lover's back soothingly. 

"I just hate being wrong, Dean," Cas replied sadly. 

Seeing Cas unhappy was like Dean's own personal Hell. Dean was somewhat of a prideful man, but nothing, not a burger or a hot curvy blonde woman, or even his prized Impala could compare to seeing Cas happy. 

"Let me see that dress again," Dean said as Cas pulled out his phone. 

"You know, I'd had a beer or two when I first saw this last night," Dean lied. "Now I'm totally seeing white and gold." 

Cas smiled and laughed at his boyfriend. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I'm starting to see what you mean by black and blue, Dean."

The pair smiled and shared a brief kiss. 

"I love you Cas," 

"I love you too Dean."

"That dress is still totally black and blue," Dean said. 

"It could be rainbow for all I care," Cas said as he brought Dean's lips to his once more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if my facts are correct but its called a work of fiction for a reason haha. Thanks for reading and have a lovely day :)


End file.
